Best Friends
by TheWittyOne96
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura and Sakura Narukami are close friends. Everybody knows that... but what if 'close' can't even describe their relationship any more, and what is the repercussions of one drunken night? What if they wanted more... YosukexOC Female protagonist.
1. An affair to remember

"Hey! Big Sis!"

I turn to the sound of my younger cousin, Nanako, calling me. I smile at her.

"Yes?"

"When is Yosuke getting here? I wanna tell him all about our class trip last week before I go to Rina's house."

I bend down to her level. "I think he's coming in about 15 minutes, you just have to be a little more patient."

Nanako frowns a little, which just makes her look more adorable. "But I'll be going soon..."

I ruffle her hair. "Don't worry, if you don't get to tell him now, you can always tell him another night."

After that I sat down on the sofas and watched T.V with Nanako. She wanted to watch her Featherman R show, so I let her... It actually wasn't bad, I wasn't kinda getting into it until...

*DING DONG*

Nanako gets an excited glint in her eye. "Oh! That must be him." She jumps up and sprints to the front door. I lean over to see what was happening . Yosuke was being hounded by Nanako about their years' elementary school trip. I smile when I see them enter the kitchen area

. "... and me and my friend Sae got to go and pet some of the animals in the petting zoo..." Nanako was swinging off his arm and chattering away.

Yosuke was trying his best to keep up, making the appropriate noises at the right bits, you know, Ooo and Ah- ing. After about 10 years when Nanako stopped for breath, I jump in.

"Hey, Hanamura, you're not late, what's happening? The end of life as we know it?"

Yosuke looks at me questioningly. "What do you mean? I'm always on time."

I started counting on my fingers. "Except for school... work... events in town... um.."

"Ok, ok!" He says quickly. "Maybe I'm not always super early. At least I have reasons."

"Like?"

"Teddie."

"Oh... I get ya, where's Teddie tonight?"

He shrugs. "I think he might be with Chie and Yukiko, but I dunno." I laugh.

"Good luck to them."

At that moment my Uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, came down the stairs with car keys in hand.

"Come on Nanako, have you got your bags? We have to go to your friends house now, I have to be in work soon."

Nanako groans a little, but quickly cheers up at the prospect of a sleepover.

"Ok Dad! I'll get my things!" She rushes up the stairs to her room.

Dojima looks to Yosuke standing by the kitchen table and then to me. "So, what are you kids going to be doing while we're gone?"

Yosuke answers. "Oh, just playing Video games and eating pizza, that's all."

Dojima nods. "Ok... " He turns to me. "Sakura, no alcohol, got it?"

I look at him, mortified. "Uncle Dojima! I'm not..."

He points his finger at me. "Promise, young lady."

I sigh. "Yes, officer sir."

"Good."

Thankfully we hear the sound of Nanako running down the stairs with her bag.

"I'm ready." She sings happily. Dojima opens the door and they say goodbye and leave.

When the door closes, I cover my face with my hands. "Oh my God! That was so embarrassing!"

I hear Yosuke chuckle. "Look on the bright side, at least he didn't breathalyse us, or search me for booze."

I groan. "I'm sure he would have given half the chance." I feel him plonk down next to me on the sofa. I uncover my eyes to look at him.

"Right, which first, Food or Games?" I think for a second.

"I'll order pizza, and you look through my games, ok?" He nods, and I go to search for a menu and the phone.

When I order two pizzas (one Hawaiian, one Pepperoni) I come back over and see my game collection lying on the ground.

"I hope you'll clean this up." I say, with a raised eyebrow. He just grunts and keeps digging through the pile. I start to clean his mess up when he pulls a game out.

"Ah ha! Found it!" I look on the cover.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten you'd wanted to play 'The Last of us'."

"Hell yeah baby! 10/10 across the board. Too bad I'm broke...just so you know I'll be stealing this for a while."

"No way in hell! You'll lose it." I say sternly. He looks at me dejectedly.

"Aww come on bro! I can't buy it for myself! I'm not like you, and have fifty jobs at once..."

I hold my hands up. "Fine, but you have to give it back, or I'll make your broke ass buy me a new one." He nods, staring at the cover;

"Sure man." He says, but I don't think he was listening to me. Forty minutes later, I hear the door bell ring, and I go pay and collect our pizzas.

"Brosuke! Food's here!" I hear him jump up and come over to the table and sit down.

I put my hands on my hips. "Uh, I am not you maid, get your butt up and collect your own."

"Aww, come on, My hands are sore from that physical work out." I raise an eyebrow.

"After forty minutes?"

"... One very hard working forty minutes." I groan, but I stupidly load his plate up with pizza and set it in front of him.

"Thanks, Mum." He says cheekily and starts eating. I narrow my eyes but say nothing. I sit down to eat opposite him and we chat about school and other people, until he brings up the investigation.

"So, when's the next meeting at June's?" I think for a second and flick strains of my long, curly, grey hair out of my grey eyes.

"Today's Sunday... so I think it's three days from now; Wednesday."

He nods. "Oh, ok... we should have a better chance, you know, since we got Naoto on the team now."

I nod. "Yeah, it's lucky she came along." Yosuke cringes a little.

"You know, I still find it weird to address her as a girl, since she spent so long dressed as a boy."

"She still dresses as a boy though." I point out. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but.. it's just.. weird, knowing she's a chick and all that. She's not very... well femaley."

I frown. "I'm not very 'femaley'. Does that weird you out?"

He shakes his head. "No, no, you still look and dress like a girl... sure you like to roll with the guys a lot, but that makes you kinda cool, in the eyes of other people of course."

I smirk. "Was that a compliment?"

He groans. "No, of course not. Don't insult me, I would never compliment you."

"Thank you Yosuke, you're very kind." I say cheerfully.

He runs his hands through his hair. "I really hate this case sometimes." He says, changing the subject.

I look at him surprised. "Really? Why?"

"I dunno, I think it just gets exhausting after a while. And the worst thing is, I feel like I have all this stress from school and work... and now this crap. I feel I have no way of releasing it.. you know?

"Maybe take up a sport?" I suggest. "Or work less hours at June's or maybe read more books to take your mind of it." I smirk again and say teasingly. "Or.. maybe it's time for Mr Hanamura to get himself a lovely lady."

He looks at me sarcastically. "Yes, it's just as simple as that, right? It's easy for you to say, you are somewhat hot, you could get any guy you want?" He sighs in pretend mournfulness. "But for some reason, the ladies don't appreciate what I have to give."

I roll my eyes. "That's cause all you offer, is a half price packet of crisps, from the June's food court sale."

"Hey, at least it's something!" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, my mistake, I wonder why they are not falling to their knees to be with you.

"I know." He says," And let us not forget, my stunning good looks."

"Don't make me throw up my pizza."

"Why would you? You aren't looking in a mirror."

I lean over and whack him on the head, and he yelps, more in protest than pain.

"Hey!"

"You deserved that, you ass." He was about to reply, but suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye. I watch him suspiciously as he leans on his elbows.

"So... Sakura... Tell me, do you have anybody fighting for your affections."

"Yes." I lie in a deadpan voice. I decided to fuck with his head for a little while... it works, he looks at me in shock, obviously thinking I would deny it.

"H-huh? Who...?" He stammers, I try not to smirk

"Kou." He almost chocks on a swing of pepsi.

"K-kou?! Kou Ichijo?" I nod, and his eyes widen to saucers."So... are you two..."

"Yep, fuck buddies." He chokes on another drink of pepsi, and it looked like he was turning blue.

I spin the tale even further, "You know what you said earlier about releasing stress." He nods dazedly.

I smile. "He helps with that."

By now Yosuke's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Did you really believe me?! Your face was fucking priceless!" I laugh even more as the realisation of my trick dawns on his face.

"Oh dude! I knew there was something fucked up about that... Man.. I almost died, twice. I could do with a drink now.. a strong one." I stop laughing. I think I agreed with him, strangely

My eyes flicker to one of the cupboards behind me and then back to Yosuke.

"Well..." I start, "I do know were Uncle Dojima keeps his stash of whiskey and stuff... do you wanna?"

He looks at me surprised. "Woah, woah, really? But your uncle said..." I dismiss his worries with the wave of my hand.

"Rules were made to be broken man. Besides, He won't be back 'til tomorrow morning, his job keeps him busy. Nothing to worry about." He nods slowly and I go up to the cupboard to get some alcohol. I get two glasses down and pour out the liquid into both. I bring them back to the table, and the bottle too.

Yosuke takes his glass and we raise them both up.

"Bottoms up!" I say, and we both down our drinks in one gulp. I had only taken a sip of whiskey before, then I had burned, now my throat was on fire... I choked and spluttered, and so did Yosuke.

"WOW!" He coughs, "It's got a kick..."

"Yeah..." I say..." Want some more?"

"Yes, please."

I pour another glass for both of us and we downed them again, and then another, and then another. As each glass went down, the burning numbed, and I found pleasure in the alcohol. My mind was getting a little hazy, so I decided enough was enough.

"O-ok, I'm gonna put this stuff away now." I say, and Yosuke looks appalled.

"WHAT?! Don't do that! It's just getting good." I sigh.

"Ok... one more." So we drink one more... and one more more. I eventually manage to get the bottle out of his hands and put it away again.

Both not as gracefully as I had hoped. I stumbled over, giggling stupidly, and Yosuke laughs at my expense.

After we are finished eating we go play some more video games for another two hours. We kept giggling, and hardly made much progress .I look up at the clock, when it strikes 10.00pm... at least I think it's 10.0pm... though the clock looked a little... wobbly.

"It's getting a little late." I note. Yosuke smirks.

"Why you worried? Not finished your homework?" I whack him in the arm causing him to die...again.. in the game.

He blinks stupidly. "Hey!" He slurs. "I-I was almost finished holding the.. the...z-zombies back!"

"You sssssuck anyway... you die by moving two steps! I could beat you in a zombie fight... in...in real life." I laugh drunkily I stick my tongue out at him.

He growls, "I-is that a challenge kid?" I stop laughing and grin.

"Whatever you think, baby..." I wink, and start laughing again.

He growls again and before I know it, I'm wrestling with him on the ground, I shriek and laugh, as he tries to pin me down. But where he is stronger, I'm quicker. I move out of his grasp and quickly flip him onto his back and plop down on his stomach, holding his hands up by his head.

We're both panting from the exercise... but it isn't until a minute later that I realise just how close I am to his face. My hair falls down in curtains, blocking my view, and his view from anything else, but each other.

My breathing calms down a little, but my heart, oddly, was still going at a hundred miles an hour. I really looked into his face, and saw details I had never noticed before. His eyes were brown, I knew this, but I had never realised they were a hazel colour of brown. His skin was tanned a light brown, but I could still see little freckles dot his face. His nose was straight, but not pointy. And his lips were a light peach colour, and for some reason, they held a lot of my attention.

Yosuke was staring at me oddly as well... like he was analysing me, the way I was deciphering him.

Watching his eyes flicker to each of my features on my face...delighted me... but also terrified me to no end. I realised what was happening, and I decided to run.

I chuckle nervously, "Um, ok, Brosuke. I don't think you're as comfy as the sofa, so I'm getting off now." I quickly get off without a word, and head over to the kitchen to get a drink without another word. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. I tremble a little as I pour coke into a cup. All I could say was, thank god I was wearing a high necked jumper and jeans, cause I don't know how I felt about him staring at my... chest.

I head back over and see he was sitting a little stiffly on the sofa...

Oh what have I done?

"So, are we going to play more?" I ask casually, not looking into his face.

"Oh.. uh, yeah, I'm game.. for the game. "He replies, just as casually. Before, we had been enjoying the game quite vocally, now we sat in almost complete silence.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, and I didn't have the courage to break it. At one point I accidently touched his hand when I was showing him a button control. It stung like an electric shock, and we both pulled our hands back. I tried not to touch him again after that.

At 11.00pm, he put the controller down. "So... Um, I think it's time for me to go home..."

"Oh, yeah... sure. "I say, still not looking at him .A sudden thought came to me. "Oh, wait, I have to return your CD to you, wait a second, ok?" He nods and I jump up and run upstairs to my room. I liked to keep it well organised, or so I thought, cause when I got to my CD rack, I couldn't find it.

"Dammit." I mutter, as I look through drawers and any kind of hiding place in my room. After about 10 minutes, I give up, and decide to head downstairs and apologise to him. I pull open my door, and smack into something solid. I'm about to land on my ass, when I hand catches my wrist and holds me up, unconsciously, I grab a hold of their T-shirt to keep me balanced. I look up to see Yosuke looking down at me in shock.

"Hey, are you ok, Sakura? Sorry man, I was only coming to see what was taking you so long..."

I blink several times. "Oh.. no, it's fine..." I trail of awkwardly when I look into his face. His expression changes from worry, to one that reminds me of gentle curiosity. I vaguely realise I hadn't let go of his shirt yet, and he hadn't let go of my wrist, but I didn't care, and I don't think he did either.

I could feel his heart beating in his chest, under my hand. I felt like I was in a trance, I knew I should look away, but I couldn't. I felt myself blush under his gaze, my full attention was on him. I could no longer hear my clock tick in the background, it was now muffled and unimportant

Yosuke swallows, but his eyes don't leave my face. I knew I couldn't just stand and just stare at him anymore. I lean up closer so our lips were a mere inch apart. His eyes widen, and I take the plunge.

I stand on my tip toes and bring our lips together in a chaste kiss. I close my eyes, so I don't see his reaction, but enjoy my experiment.

He tastes of whiskey, obviously, but there is a hint of fruitiness that I can't describe, possibly watermelon. I kind of like it.

His lips are frozen at first, but after a minute, I feel them move against mine. Our kiss becomes more passionate, and I boldly run my tongue  
along his bottom lip, his next move his to open his mouth a little, and I follow him. He kisses me more deeply, our tongues battled for dominance, locked in a dance. He brings his hands up to my hair and he runs his fingers through my curls and eventually settling on the sides of my face.

I don't know how long we stand there, but eventually, we have to come up for air. We stand in the door way of my bedroom, red faced and panting. Like we had just ran a marathon.

I see him watching me nervously... probably waiting for me to speak first. I lick my lips and give him a small smile.

"Um.. that was...that was... really good." I almost giggle at the look of relief on his face.

"Oh... really? Sweet." He smiles down at me. The more I look at him the more I think, 'Wow, I never realised just how attractive he is.'

I have more experience with this whole situation, so I decide to make the next move. I pull him in further to my room. His face becomes as red as a tomato, and I smile gently at him.

He seems to calm down a little, he even had the courage to take a hold of my waist. I restart our kiss. My mind starts to become hazy, I didn't care where I was, all I could feel was Yosuke, and I felt drunk on the feeling... and possibly the booze clouded my judgement a little.

He breaks our kiss to mumble against my lips. "This is becoming a little... heated.. Are you ok with this?"

I nibble on his bottom lip, and then kiss him before he could protest more. "I know... and I am." I whisper between short kisses. "But don't think about it... don't think about consequences, just let everything go... and concentrate only on me."

"B-but..." I cut him off by pressing my fingers to his lips. I lean over until my lips were less than an inch from his ear.

"You said you wanted to relieve stress..." I whisper, "... So let me help you... and you might help me too..." He doesn't hesitate anymore before pressing his lips against my exposed neck.

I felt him run his hand up my back, lifting my shirt slightly and running his fingers up my bare back and making me shiver slightly. He smirks against my lips and he brings his hand up to the back of my head, where he gently massaged with his fingertips and I sigh in bliss. My arms had encircled his neck and I ran my hand through his hair, letting my nails run so very gently across his scalp. He shivers as well, and I feel triumphant.

He said something against my mouth, but it was muffled. I felt him slams my door shut with his free hand, and I hear the lock click into place. I could only see, hear, smell and think Yosuke, and the things he was making me feel.

The room became dark as the light was flicked off, and I slowly let my instinct take over...

.

.

.

.

I spent a long time with Yosuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N OK guys, I didn't feel like writing any of My Wonderful Mistake tonight, so here's a new story. I'll probably make it a few chapters, no more than about 9 or 10. Don't worry, this wont take away from my main story, this is only a break story. Thank you all and Enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)


	2. A pretty big fight

My eyes flickered open in the early morning. The sunlight flickered through the curtains, and I used my hand to shield my face from the glare. My head pounded as I at sat up and I moaned in pain. I stretched my stiff body, and was surprised to feel something next to me, something solid and warm. I look to my side groggily, and then my eyes widen.

A soundly asleep Yosuke was laying on his stomach with one arms dangled off the edge of the bed, and the other around my waist.

My mouth gapes as I stare down at him and then to myself. I realise that neither of us were wearing clothes. I frantically pull at the duvet so what was left of my dignity was covered. I look over his shoulder, and sure enough, our clothes were scattered across my room, the evidence, just plain to see.

I look once again at Yosuke's sleeping face and I panic. I shove him, and he rolls onto the ground, waking instantly with a loud, 'Oof!'

He sits up and looks around dazedly, not quite sure where he was probably. He eventually looks up at me, and freezes. His eyes widen at my state of undress.

"Why the fuck are you naked?!" He stammered.

"Why the fuck are asking me that?!" I whisper-shouted, "You know damn well why I'm naked!"

"Dude! I barely remember anything! I-I.." He trailed off and winced, obviously in pain, hungover I guess.

"We.. we drank.." I murmured, but I knew he could hear me.

"...And then when I went to go... and you went to your room.." He says, piecing together the jigsaw.

"...Then you came up.. to find me... and then we...uh.."

"Kissed." Yosuke finishes, and I nod.

"Yeah... and then... we...we...oh god..." I say and cover my face with my hands.

"Sakura... this may not be the best time to mention this... but I'm kinda... naked here."

Fuck me, I had forgotten that little detail so I quickly cover my eyes with my duvet to avoid... seeing anything.

"Your clothes are over there." I say pointing wildly in their general direction. I hear the rustling of clothes being hastily put on. I dare a peak after a little while, and I see a fully clothed, very awkward looking Yosuke. I looked away.

"Uh, Sakura.." He starts nervously. I could feel him watching me, but I couldn't bear to look at him, "...About last night.. I.. you should know.. it was..."

"It was a mistake." I say bluntly, whiling staring straight in front of me at my door. " There's nothing to discuss. It never happened, ok?"

He pauses and just stares at me. I eventually hear him swallow loudly.

"Yeah... you're right... it was a mistake... it never has to be addressed again." His voice sounds audibly pained... but I didn't really care at that point.

I sigh in relief. Yosuke shuffles his feet, "Uh... I should... leave now..."

I nod. "I think you should too."

"Ok...good bye." He mutters and walks away without looking at me. He closes my bedroom door, and I eventually hear the front door slam. I dare to peak outside my window, and I see him give a lamp post a furious kick, before breaking into a run and sprinting away.

I lay down on my bed and give into my sorrow. I sob my heart out.

What have I done? I'm such a fucking idiot! I punch my pillow repeatedly, with tears still running down my face.

"Why did this happen...Why did I allow this to happen... why..why..why..." I say as I rain fury on my pillow.

I glance over at my alarm clock after I finish crying, and see it was only 6.30am, but I knew I couldn't sleep any longer. I stiffly climb out of bed, and to my horror, realise that my thighs and the areas around them were stiff and sore. I feel my face burn with shame. I try to blink away any more tears and grab my wash bag.

I take a long and very miserable shower, there I could cry and just pretend my tears were the drops of water.

I turned the heat up until the water was almost scalding, but I didn't care. I wanted to wash away the memories of last night, and the pain they brought me today. I knew that I probably stank of booze... and Yosuke. I grit my teeth at the very thought of my best friend... or at least who used to be my best friend.

I step out of the shower, dry myself and wrap towel around my body and one around my hair. I look up at the mirror and I almost cry again in despair. My eyes were red and puffy and had black bags under them and I was pale as a ghost. I stepped closer to the mirror and lean my hands on it. I open the little glass cupboard and see an array of boxes and pills. I dig around, a sudden idea forming. I find a box labelled 'Hangover Away'. I read the instructions and swallow two of them. I gaze at my reflection for a minute longer, before moving away.

When I made it back to my room, I took a second to look around it. It was as clean and tidy as usual. My models stood proudly on their stands. My books and school bag sat by my desk, ready for the weekdays. The only thing out of place were my clothes lying on the floor, and my messy bed. I automatically pick up my dirty clothes and stuff them into my laundry basket. They smell of whiskey, and sweat... ew.

I grimace and note to myself to do the laundry myself this evening, and not Nanako.

I sigh as I let the towel from around my hair fall off onto the ground. I grab a hairbrush and proceed to pull it through my mess of curls. I dry my hair with the hairdryer and dress into my uniform.

I make my bed and stand back. My room was perfectly clean now, but somehow, it felt much dirtier than ever before, and so did I.

I release a shaky breath and grab my bag and books, and head downstairs. I wasn't used to nobody being there in the mornings. I kinda longed for Nanako chattering in my ear, telling me what she was going to do that day. I felt I needed that little comfort more than ever now. I set my stuff on the table and grab a bowl and spoon, and fill it with my favourite cereal. Even the overly sweet taste of Frosties can't pull my mind out of its misery. I put my bowl away when I'm done and reluctantly gather my stuff.

I walk to the front door and hesitate. I had never not wanted to go to school so badly before, but I knew I couldn't run from this... as much as I wanted to. I just wanted to get this over with.

I walk down the street for school. Before long I'm crossing through the Samegawa Flood Plain. I know Yosuke takes this route, so I sped up as much as I can, just because I knew I had to face my fate, doesn't mean I won't take the chance to postpone it.

I soon see the school gates up ahead, and I hurry onto the campus and into the school.

I almost immediately spot Chie and Yukiko chatting by the lockers. Before I can move away from their line of sight, Chie spots me. I grimace internally as she beckons me over.

When I come up to them, they both give me a cheerful grin.

"Mornin'." Chie says, "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." I say shortly. Yukiko and Chie look at each other.

"Um, did you do anything interesting?" Yukiko asks. I look at her.

"No, not really." I answer.

"Um... ok. Well, we had to babysit Teddie last night. It was a nightmare! While we went to the gym, he tried to sneak a peek at the women's shower room. He got kicked out and we had to leave, it was so humiliating!"

"I see." I say, and Chie continues.

"I know! And the worst thing was he had to stay at the inn last night, as Yosuke didn't come home! I'll kill him when I see that doofus!"

I swallow at the mention of his name. I quickly shake myself.

"I can understand why." I say to please her, it seems to work, as she starts to chatter about this new kung fu movie coming to the cinemas. My mind drifts of and my eye wanders around the room. I spot a couple of my Social link friends coming through the door, but nothing really out of the ordinary.

The bell rings and we go up to class. We all sit at our chairs, while Ms Kashiwagi sits and reads a magazine at her desk. Even though she's an airhead, she is a thousand times better than King Moron.

Eventually she thinks to take the register. She gets down to the 'H's when Yosuke rushes into the room. Ms Kashiwagi glances up at him.

"Oh dear, so nice of you to join us, take a seat, sweet pea." I see him visible shiver in repulsion and make his way down the row of seats.

I make the mistake of glancing up at him, and see his eyes trained on me. We both glance away at the same time. He sits directly behind me, so when he passed by my table to get there, it felt like my lungs were having the air squeezed out of them. I heard him sit behind me, and then I felt the uncomfortable feeling of a pair of eyes watching me.

I hunched over a little, though I don't really know how it could have helped, but I wanted to feel a little smaller.

Our science teacher enters the classroom and the lesson begins... but I really cannot hear a word he is saying.

All I am aware of is that my one night stand/best friend is sitting right behind me, and it made me even more uncomfortable at the fact he could probably see all the little sighs I make and every time I fidget.

I can feel his very presence, when he moves around, I can hear his foot tapping on the floor, I think it's really out of nervousness as well as impatience on his part.

I glance up at the clock literally every 5 minutes. You know one of those days in school where it seems like a half an hour has pasted and it really has only been like 10 minutes? That was how I was feeling, but even more extreme.

I could hear myself breathing in and out. The teachers voice was only a drone in the background. I was starting to feel dizzy, I had to get out of this room, I was wrong, I couldn't deal with this... I had to get away from this and from him.

After about 20 minutes into the class, I couldn't take it anymore.

I raise my hand up. The teacher notices me.

"Yes, Ms Narukami?"

"I'm not feeling too well sir, can I head to the Sick room, please." I try to look as pathetic as possible, in hope he would take pity on me, thankfully, he does.

"You don't look too well... ok, you may go." I slowly stand and gather my bag and books up, milking the frail sick act. I don't look at Yosuke, but I give Yukiko a reassuring smile when she looks at me with concern. When I close the classroom door behind me, I sigh in relief. The atmosphere in that classroom had been suffocating. I slowly make my way down to the sick room, I might as well waste the morning there, and make a miraculous recovery by lunch time.

I open the door to the sick room, and find no one there. I frown in disapproval. There should always be someone with medical experience nearby. I sigh and close the door behind me. I sit on the bed at the corner of the room, by the wall and observe the room. I'd only been in here twice before. There were cabinets lining the wall by the door, full of medicines and gauze. There was a table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. The walls were littered with posters and the odd potted plant is planted around the corners.

I kick my shoes off and sit in and 'L' shape on the bed. The only sound was the ticking of the clock in the far wall. I close my eyes.

How I felt in the classroom... I feel like an utter moron, and I start to feel sadness wash over me again.

I'd ruined one of the closest friendships I had ever had... all because I was stupid enough to drink myself silly.

I knew this as the way he had been watching me before, when he went to sit down ... his face was emotionless, but his eyes were upset... in terrible pain.

I was afraid. I'm not scared to admit it. I was fucking terrified on how this would affect our relationship, and the investigation team. The team needed both of us, so like it or not, we'd have to still keep being in each other's company. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I never heard anyone approach, until I heard the door slide open. Thinking it was the nurse, I turn with the intent of telling her off, but politely of course.

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't leave..." I stop dead when I see who it is.

Yosuke was hovering in the doorway, with an unreadable expression. My eyes widen in surprise. He closes the door behind him, so we are completely on our own... great.

He looks up at me, and I stare back at him. He comes forward a couple of steps.

"You're not sick." He says quietly. I lose my nerve and stare at the ground guiltily.

"You were just trying to get away from that room, and from me, weren't you?" He hadn't lifted his voice above a murmur, but it still felt like those words had been roared in my face.

He comes even closer until he isn't more than about four steps away from me.

"Well..? No answer?" He sneers, and I flinch. He'd never sounded so hurt before.

"Do I repulse you that much?"

I snap my head up to look at him. He looked a state. His clothes were ruffled, his hair sticking up all over the place... but his eyes were the worst part. They were slits, glaring at me, daring me to disagree with him.

"Can you not hear me?" He said a little louder, like he was speaking to a deaf person. "Did I disgust you so much that you can't even speak to me?!"

I shake my head and my mouth begins to work again. "N-no! You don't..." He cuts me off.

"Liar." He spat. "You regret everything you had to do with me last night. You fucking said so yourself, 'It was a mistake', remember?"

I started to get really angry at how unfair he was being. "Don't you dare just blame me! You agreed with me! You agreed it was a mistake!"

"Only because I would have looked like an idiot if I had tried to disagree with you, I tried to talk to you about it, but you blew me off." He says furiously.

I fully lose my temper then.

"Well we're talking now aren't we!" I counter heatedly. I swing my legs off the bed and jump down. "So tell me, What's on your mind? Try to make me not regret last night. Explain yourself, _bro?!"_

He watches me for a second, and for a second his expression, if I wasn't dreaming it, was one of agony, but it quickly changed to one of anger

He shakes his head. "No, no, no, don't even think that you can act all high and mighty with me, _bud! _It takes **two** to tango."

" Well, tell me, who started to take whoms clothes off first?" I shot back. He turned a light shade of pink, as he knows full well it was him, but quickly recovered.

"Ha! Of course you'd start with that. It's your fault this happened in the first place!"

I snort and move around him to stand in front of the table. "How is it my fault? You mentioned the booze.."

"But you brought it out." He hissed, having turned to glare at me.

"I tried to put it away, you ass! But you said, "Aww its just starting to get good!" I say in a voice mocking Yosuke and he balls his hands into fists.

"You're leaving out something important."

"What? How you locked my bedroom door and turned the lights off?" I sassed him, trying to piss him off further. It worked, I could see a vein popping in his temple.

"No, you cocky bitch, YOU are the one that kissed me first, and whispered in my ear that you would relieve my stress. That's the important detail."

I pause for a second, unable to think of a suitable response, but each second that I wait he only looks more smug... bastard.

"... I was drunk. I would have said that anybody even Kanji." I eventually say, in a nonchalant voice. His smug grin falls and he practically growls.

"Drunk or not, it still happened, you can't ignore that. At the end of it all, no matter who started what, we slep-"

I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Stop it." I say, and hate the fact there is a slight tremor in my voice. He pauses for a second in confusion, but eventually you can see my words click into place in his brain. His eyes narrow.

"'Stop it?'" He murmurs, "Stop what... exactly?" His voice was soft, and dangerous. I started to feel slightly afraid.

"Stop what, Narukami?" He starts to close in on me, and I back up.

"Well?" He questions, his tone sharp. I was still backing up, and I had no words to defend myself with that wouldn't have made him even more angry. Suddenly I felt my back hit the other wall. I was cornered.

I look to my sides frantically, but seeing no ways of escape, I reluctantly look at Yosuke, and flinched when I saw just how close he was. Our face couldn't have been more than a few inches apart.

"Oh... I get it, I get you... stop telling the _truth,_ right?" I swallow. I knew, in that little niggley part of my brain he was right, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I desperately hate the fact I look and feel so weak, but I can't make myself look away, or stand up to him, and I have no clue why.

My eyes widen when he puts his hand on the wall next to my face. His voice turns mocking.

"Well, you know what? Too bad, it happened. You can't pretend it didn't, I'm not, as much as you hate that fact... we had sex."

I release a shaky breath. There it was, the metaphorical elephant in the room, out in the open.

"I know." Is all I say.

His hand next to my face balls into a fist. "...That's it? Nothing else you wanna say? Just, 'I know'?!"

I look him dead in the eye, and in an emotionless voice, I say. "What else is there to say?"

I knew this was the wrong thing to say, as he stood up straight and his expression turns murderous.

"Do you even understand... do you even get you're treating my feelings like crap?!"

I see red. I walk towards him, fuming.

"How I treat you like crap!? You come in here, insult me and corner me... What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"I want you to take it back?!"

I pause in confusion. "Take what back? Last Night? Buddy if only I could..."

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Shut... up, just take it back... take what you said back.."

"About what?" I jeered and I fold my arms. Yosuke looks away from me and at the wall.

"Take back what you said about it being a mistake... that you regret it... if it's the last thing you ever do for me, please... just do it..."

I eye him in surprise. Ok, that, I was not expecting, and for a moment I feel like I should do it... .but then I remember how he had treated me in the last 15 minutes.

"No, can't do that... can't lie like that... wouldn't be fair, right?" I say pleasantly.

Yosuke tenses and slowly turns to face me. "... No... you will take it back... you WILL..."

He didn't sound threatening, or even angry. It was like he was pleading, but I wouldn't give in.

I shake my head, then he starts to look angry.

"I'm begging you here! How could you be so selfish!?"

"Why does it mean so much to you?" I say casually as I walk around him to go over to the bed.

"That doesn't matter." He says hastily. I eye him.

"Well, if it doesn't matter, I guess I don't have to, right?"

I know I was being a bitch, but I just wanted to hurt him, as much as he had hurt me.

"No... it does, really, I... It..." He trails off, he was uncomfortable, and I loved it.

"Listen to me Yosuke..." He comes a little closer.

"I will never, ever, ever **not** regret last night. It was a HUGE mistake. Build a bridge, and get over it." He was now frozen in wide eyed shock, and a part of me almost regrets my harsh words.

He grits his teeth after a few seconds. "If you had any idea... If you had any clue..."

"OF WHAT!" I shriek. My patience having run thin. " For fuck sake! You sound like a broken record, going on and on and..."

"Shut up! He spat. "You are nothing but a self centred cow! You only think of yourself, and never stop and think for just a second, 'who could I possibly be hurting by what I say or do'!

"Oh moan moan moan!" I sneer. "I bet you 1000 yen your little excuse is as pathetic as you are!"

"Me pathetic?! Me? Look in the mirror."

"Nice come back, did Saturday morning cartoons teach you that?"

"URGH! You know, I thought I could actually have a mature conversation with you, even after all of this, but if you want to act like a child.. then fine."

"You sound like a little old man. There's a big similarity between an old man and you, both are grumpy and can't get a girl... hell, you even have to sleep with your best friend to gain any self-esteem. The last few girls you were with not good enough for you?"

I often can't control my mouth, even when I'm crossing a line. By the look on Yosuke's face I realised I had crossed several of them.

"...You are a horrible, horrible person..." He seethed.

"Takes one to know one." I reply, not looking at him. I felt him step closer towards me, and I look up. His face was beyond angry.

"...Even though you are such a ...a bitch, last night still meant s-so much to me... and I can't leave this room until you take your words back. " His voice shook with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Why?" I murmur, he continues to stare at me, emotionless.

"It just did." He answers eventually. That wasn't good enough.

"You don't get anything out of me, until I hear why."

"... It is none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"No, its...

"You're afraid, aren't you?" I murmur eyeing him. He pales, then shakes his head.

"Don't be stupid..."

"No.. you're afraid I'll judge you... or laugh." I press, taking a step closer. He doesn't look at me.

"We don't leave this room until you fess up." I say loudly. "Do you understand me?"

"This is ridiculous..." He turns to the table and leans against it.

"Then just tell me." He turns his face towards me a little

"No."

"Tell me."

"NO."

"TELL ME."

"NO!"

"FUCKING TELL ME!"

"NO, NO NO!" He roars.

"YES, YES, YES!" I scream back. "WHY DID IT MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU! WHY DOES IT HURT YOU THAT I CALLED IT A MISTAKE?!"

He slams his fists on the table and whirls around to face me.

"BECAUSE, IT WAS MY FIRST TIME! ! !"

.

.

.

The silence in the room after this was even more deafening than our shouting.

I gaze at him in amazement. He just stood a few inches away from me, panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"How would you feel.." He says, his voice was trembling. "... If after your very first time, the person you were with, just called it a mistake... huh?"

I swallow a lump in my throat and just continue to stare at him. He keeps speaking.

"...It made me feel like crap... I felt so awful, and so embarrassed... do you get it... that's why I can't regret it... because I know what it feels like, to be called a mistake, and I couldn't do that, to anybody." He looked so sad in made my heart break.

All my previous anger had completely disappeared. I had never felt so awful... I was a user, I really was a bitch.

"Yosuke..." I murmur. "I-I... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." I mumble it over and over, until I feel hot tears running like tiny waterfalls down my face.

"I... don't regret it... I had no idea... My god... I'm awful... I'm so horrible..."My words were being chocked by my tears and I cover my mouth to quiet my sobbing.

Yosuke watches me as I cry, not speaking.

"Yosuke... please... forgive me... please... please... ple-"

That was when I was cut off when Yosuke crushed his lips against mine.

I felt my lips move automatically against his. His arms wined their arms around my waist and my arms encircled his neck.

My lips were salty from my tears, but we both didn't seem to care. After a minute, we disconnect for air. We pant and stare into each others eyes.

A single tear drops down my face, and he wipes it away with his finger tip.

"Don't cry." He murmured. "I forgive you... I forgive you."

I feel a little smile creep onto my face, and he smiles too.

"Thank you." I whisper. He pulls me closer into a tight hug. I hold onto him tightly .

"And I'm sorry too." He murmurs in my ear. "... About calling you a bitch."

I shake my head. "Don't be, I am." He chuckles a little.

He lets me go. "Listen...I think we kinda have to talk about... you know."

I nod. "Yeah... so how about my place... after school. We can talk there."

"What about..."

"Nanako has band on a Monday, and Dojima is working." I add, sensing his question.

"Ok then... your place... after school." He starts to look a little sheepish.

"Uh, how long have we been here?" I glance at the clock.

"45 minutes, why?"

"I only asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom..."

My eyes widen. "Uh oh, they'll have thought you've fallen in."

He grimaces and I giggle. "I better go, I'll just say I found you collapsed and brought you here."

"Good plan." He nods.

"I know... I did think of it."

He leaves the sick room with an almost shy wave at the door. I sigh and hop up on the bed.

'What a dramatic 24 hours.' I mumble and I lie down, in hope of getting some shut eye. A realisation hits me and I suddenly sit bolt upright.

"Shit, I forgot to take the morning after pill!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

**Hey here's another chapter. Just to tell everyone. I'll be updating this story every two or three weeks, maybe earlier if I'm in the mood. My main story is coming out every week.**

**Thanks again for reading, please review and have a nice day :)**


	3. Can't fight this feeling anymore

I decided to go home straight afterwards, I gathered my stuff and went to the office.

When I arrived back at the house, I set my school bag on the floor, and collapsed onto the sofa. I pulled one of the cushions over towards me and rested it under my chin, hugging it tightly.

I would understand how others would think I was a coward for running home; It wasn't that I was afraid of seeing Yosuke, but I just felt the next time I see him **had** to be during our conversation about... us.

US.

That's an odd way to phrase it. I lean my head against the sofa and close my eyes.

I hadn't let myself think about last night at all. I had just wanted it to disappear, or be swept under the rug and forgotten about, but the more I realised that wasn't possible, the more I began to recall it. I remembered everything, and even if some parts were a little hazy, it was still all there.

And the part that scared me was that I didn't hate that fact, I almost was thankful.

The way he had held me, gently, but still with the knowledge I wasn't a fragile doll. The way he had brushed the hair from my eyes and behind my ears, trailing his fingers down my neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. And his feather light kisses, how they barely brushed across my closed eye lids and nose, down to my jaw before finally landing on my lips, his fingers ran slowly up my bare sides, making me shiver. I felt like he had been treating me as something precious... and that terrified me.

I shivered at my memories and opened my eyes.

I had to admit, I had felt safe with him. I had felt... appreciated. The other guys I had been with always seemed to think of number 1, not giving two shits about my feelings, always off to brag to their friends straight afterwards.

I clench my fists at the memory of the boys I had previously slept with, their harsh tones, and mocking laughter when they spoke down the phone about their 'romps'

'Assholes.' I said to myself. T

hey were in the past. Nothing but a regret, I couldn't let myself get upset about them ever again.

I uncurled myself from the sofa and made something to eat. I occupied myself with homework and T.V. for the rest of hours that school was on.

When 4.00pm hit, I was starting to get really nervous. I had changed into my normal clothes ( after I had frantically chugged down two morning after pills). I was wearing jeans and a black jumper with little silver buttons sown unto the shoulders.

I was just finished taking clothes out of the dryer, when I heard the door bell ring. I stood up and stared at the door.

The moment I was waiting for, but dreading.

If everything went ok, I might keep my friend, if it went belly up, I'd lose him... and I don't know how I would cope if that happened.

When the bell rang again, I made my legs move and I made my way to the door. I hesitated for a second, my hand inches from the doorknob, before I just threw myself in head first and opened the door.

He stood there in his uniform, his hands in his pockets, with a nervous expression on his face. He had been looking at the ground, but when I had opened the door fully, his eyes shot up to look into my face. We just stare at each other for a second

"H-hey." He says eventually, and I swallow uneasily.

"Hey yourself." I say, trying to sound friendly, but ended up sounding awkward. I fidgeted a little at how my discomfort was so obvious.

"Can I come in?" He asks looking away from me.

"Sure." I step aside and let him enter. As he passes me, I feel that same spark as I had this morning when he had passed me in the classroom. He glances around at me, and I quickly look away.

He sits on the sofa, the side closest to the window, I sit awkwardly beside him.

"...Would you like a drink?" I ask, suddenly remembering my manners. He looks up at me.

"Oh... no thanks, I'm good."

I nod several times. Ok, this was awkward.

After a few minutes of silence, I hear him sigh. I look at him questioningly, he was leaning forward a little, and not looking at me.

"...Was this a bad idea?" I am a little startled by his question.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask. He looks round at me.

"Is **this** a bad idea? This whole situation, us, talking about what happened."

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "...It might be, it might not be."

I suddenly hear him chuckle, and I furrow my brow, however, he starts to talk before I can ask him anything

"... I had told myself, while I was walking here, that I'd just say everything I felt, and not chicken out... great start, eh?"

I giggle a little. "Not really."

I see a ghost of a smile on his lips, but it quickly disappears. He turns towards me.

"Ok, Sakura. Since I suggested this whole conversation, I'll start. I want to just say everything I... well... think, and not be uh, yelled at. Ok?"

I nod wearily. "Ok."

He seems to prepare himself. He clears his throat.

"Ok... all righty then... Last night.. I.. It was my first time... being... intimate, like that... and... and I.. don't really know, how you stand on that kind of thing..."

"Fourth." I say quietly. He stops and stares at me.

"...Sorry?" If he was going to be honest, then so was I. I look him in the eyes.

"You were my fourth." I repeat. A strange emotion flashes in his eyes, but it's gone as soon as it was there.

"O-oh... I see...do I...do I know any of these guys...?" He asks. He is obviously trying to sound casual, but there's a strange stiffness in him that is making me uncomfortable.

"No, they were guys from my year, back in the city."

"Oh... ok..." He mumbles, but there's still this strange aura coming off of him.

"They were all douchebags, so I try my best to forget about them." I add, trying, for some reason, to make him feel better.

He glances back up at me. "How so?"

I shrug. "Oh, you know. The love em' and leave em' types."

He furrows his brow in concentration, but eventually it smoothes out.

"People do that? Have sex with someone, and then just leave?" I nod.

"Yup... Don't feel too bad though, the second one actually stayed long enough to watch an entire episode of South Park before he left."

There was a moment of silence, before Yosuke starts to choke with laughter.

"Oh my God, really?" I start to giggle a little myself.

"Honestly, I sure do know how to pick 'em, eh?"

We laugh for a little bit, before Yosuke starts to grow more serious.

"Look, Sakura, I don't mean to laugh... or pry into personal stuff, but.."

I hold my hand up. "It's fine, I'd be curious if I was you."

He looks a little relieved. "That's good.. uh.. where was I again?"

"You being a virgin before last night." I prompted, and he cringes.

"Yeah... well that cards been stamped now, and...well, I.. oh god, how do I say it without looking like a weirdo... ok. I.. really.. enjoyed it."

He tenses after the words came out of his mouth, as if I would smack him, or something.

I don't. Though I do openly gawk at him, my mouth slightly hanging open.

"Y-you did?" I stutter. I start to feel my face turning red. This was the first time anyone who I had been with had openly said that, and I had no response.

"Yeah," He replies, "I mean... it wasn't bad, it was..."

Suddenly, he gets a panicky look on his face, "Oh God, please tell me I didn't do something wrong! I did everything right... right? I-"

"Slow down!" I interject, "Of course you didn't do anything wrong... what really is there to do wrong?"

"Well..."

"Please don't answer that."

"Sorry."

I sigh and lean my head against the sofa cushions. I glance over at Yosuke and see he's still watching me.

"Anything else you have to get off your chest." I ask him with a small smile. He scratches the back of his head.

"Believe it or not, I made a list in my head while walking here, now I've forgotten it all."

"Do you want me to speak now?" I ask, and he hesitates, before nodding slowly.

"Sure, go ahead." I sit up straight and angle myself so I'm facing him. I take a deep breath.

"Ok, about this morning, I don't really know why it all turned out like that... I was scared, still am a little, to be honest...but I am truly sorry about, well, you know, being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch," Yosuke denies, "And I'm sorry I called you one. I was just so mad at you, I would have said anything to hurt you, in hindsight, it makes me look like an asshole."

"I would have probably done the same, dude, don't feel bad." I comfort him. He smiles at me, but a second later his expression becomes confused.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" I nod, and he continues, "You said you were scared earlier, and I get that, but what are you still scared off now?"

I look at the floor. "I'm afraid that this whole thing will ruin our friendship, that things could be too awkward for us to hang out together."

He continues to look confused, "Wait a second. The only reason it would be awkward would be because there's something unresolved... Do you think there's something unresolved? Isn't that what we are trying to do here?"

I blink several times, "Well..no... no, I-I don't think there's anything , um, unresolved, I just.. I.."

"I get the feeling you aren't trying to hide something." He pouts and folds his arms.

"What do I have to hide?" I demand, getting a little annoyed. He sighs quietly.

"Look, I'm not gonna hold this against you, I'm not like that, so don't be afraid."

I gape at him. Did he honestly think that was the case? That I was afraid he'd blackmail me?

"No! I'm not afraid of anything like that!" I deny, and cling to his arm. He looks mildly surprised.

"Then what's the problem?" I bite my lip.

This was treading on dangerous ground; ground I hadn't ever thought could be there. Truth be told, I wasn't truly sure what was wrong with me. All I knew was that ever since last night, every time I looked at Yosuke, there was this fluttering feeling in my tummy. A nice feeling at that, and it worried me.

I wasn't dumb. I knew that there was, in some way, a spark between Yosuke and I. Since the day we first spoke to each other we just got along, we fit together so well which at first I thought was just our similar personalities getting on so well, but now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

When we kissed last night, and again in the nurses office; I felt safe.. warm.. and happy. With the other guys I had been with, it had just been a haze of passion, lust and just a tiny bit of self consciousness, but with Yosuke, it felt so... natural.

I swallow and pull my knees up for my chin to rest on. I had to stop this.

What I'm thinking isn't right, hell, it's borderline sick. Best friends don't have these feelings, they aren't supposed to... care just quite so much.

I know Yosuke is waiting for me to answer him, so I do.

"...Nothing. There is no problem."

He sighs, but says no more.

We sit in silence for a while, and It's one of those awkward silences as well that I can't bear to break. I close my eyes, and go into a trance.

In the end, Yosuke breaks it.

"Sakura?" I open my eyes and look over at him questioningly, and get the shock of a life time.

His face is only a few inches away from mine, his hazel eyes piercing into my grey ones. He was leaning forward, one hand resting on the arm rest and the other on the top of the sofa, with me in the middle.

I'm frozen, I can't move at all, and my breath catches in my throat.

"What do you feel?" He mumbles.

"...P-pardon?" I whisper, enraptured by the situation.

He swallows, and looks as if his trying to find his nerve, "...What do you feel, when I'm close to you, like now."

I literally cannot make my lips move, they are static, slightly open; desperately trying to bring oxygen into my suffocating lungs.

"I need an answer... please." He pleads quietly. I start to become dizzy. I feel his warm breath on my cheeks every time he breathes, it smells of mint.

I try to swallow but my throat is as dry as a desert.

"...It's intoxicating, isn't it?" I blink when he speaks again, his hazel orbs still trained on me.

"H-huh?" I reply finally able to speak, I send my tongue out to wet my dry lips.

"I don't really get it... but being this close.. it feels like... like I can barely breathe, like all the air is being forced out of my lungs."

I can almost hear my own heart thumping in my chest, it's starting to really hurt, and I pray to God Yosuke can't hear it either.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Sakura." Yosuke says, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Since this morning, I can't get you out of my head, get what happened between us, out of my head. There's something there, and I know, you know it too. There's a-"

"Spark." We say in unison. Yosuke's breath catches, and I take it as my chance to speak.

"I get it, I truly do. Because I feel it too... I'm scared Yosuke... I'm scared of these feelings. I'm so scared because I want you to stay my friend, but that can't happen. I'm scared because... because..."

"Because?" He prompts, desperately.

" Because I want more than that." I whisper.

I can hear him sucking in a breath. I can feel the pricks of tears forming in my eyes.

"What's happening to us?" I choke out.

"...Nothing," Yosuke replies shakily, "We're just finally opening our eyes."

He leant down, and hesitated a second, about half an inch above my lips, before I connect mine to his.

My eyes automatically close, and I truly savour the moment.

The kiss is less passionate than before, more sweet and unsure, but definitely the best.

My hands clench in his shirt, and his hands shake up to my hair. We break away after a minute for air, my eyes open slowly into little slits, and I see his were the same way.

Yosuke clears his throat a little, "Listen, Sakura... I-I wanna you something, be honest, ok?"

I nod, still in a daze.

"If I asked you out... would you mind that?" My breath catches again.

I'm in a state of shock. Yosuke, my bro, my guy best friend, just asked me out on a date... about god damn time.

"If you didn't ask, I'd be a little pissed." I tease him, and he gives me a relieved smile.

"Push all the right buttons and I might not just end up taking you to Burger King."

"If you dare..."

" You're too easy to wind up." I push him back indignantly and he chuckles at me. He grows serious after a second.

"Yo, about us... I just, wanna take things casual for now, ok? I just.. don't want to push you, or do anything too fast.. you know?"

"I get it, " I smile, "I guess we shouldn't tell the guys for a while, just keep it betweens us for now, right?"

"You read my mind."

"And what a dark, murky place it was, had to work hard to pull a decent thought out of there."

"I resent that."

" That's why I do it."

He smiles at me. "Ok, now that we've gotten the awkward stuff outta the way, let's play so more of The Last of Us, got kinda interrupted last night..."

"Geez, I wonder how?" I mutter sarcastically, as I get up to get set the Playstation up.

Yosuke stays at my place until late.. Nanako came home at six, so we help her with her homework, and make little arts and crafts after dinner.

When Yosuke leaves, he gives me a little kiss on the cheek, and wanders off into the night.

I stand for a second at the door frame, holding my hand over the cheek he had just kissed; smiling softly.

When I came into bed that night. I think just how lucky I was to have him. And it isn't until I read to fifty or so texts from my friends at school, asking about my sudden disappearance from school, that I say aloud to my dark, empty room.

" If no one finds out about us in the next week, that would be a miracle."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**A/N I'm back! I'm really sorry for such a long hiatus. Homework was a real bitch, and three tests a week really don't help :/**

**Good news is, I'm off for a while, and focusing on writing. So, I wrote this in a few hours, I hope it doesn't show. Any way, review/fav/follow whatever you want to do. Thanks again and enjoy!**


End file.
